1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle type connector which is one of a pair of connectors to connect electronic parts. For example, the present invention relates to a receptacle type connector which is one of a pair of connectors to attach a toner cartridge of an image forming device of a copier, facsimile terminal equipment or printer to a device body or detach the toner cartridge of an image forming device of a copier, facsimile terminal equipment or printer from the device body.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when a toner cartridge is attached to or detached from an image forming device body, connectors for supplying electric power or transmitting signals are simultaneously connected together with the toner cartridge. Conventionally, the toner cartridge is inserted into and drawn out from the image forming device body in the lateral direction. Therefore, it is common that the inserting and drawing direction of the toner cartridge coincides with the inserting and drawing direction of the connectors.
On the other hand, from the viewpoint of improving the layout of parts arranged in an image forming device, it is desirable that both connectors are inserted into and drawn out from each other when the toner cartridge is moved upward and downward in the image forming device. In this case, the plug type connector is arranged on a side plate of the toner cartridge and the receptacle type connector is arranged in an image forming device body.
The inserting and drawing recess of the receptacle type connector in the image forming device body for inserting and drawing the inserting protrusion to hold the contacts of the plug type connector is open upward when the toner cartridge is removed.
In this connection, when a used toner cartridge is replaced with a new one in some cases, toner is scattered in the image forming device through a toner falling hole formed in the toner cartridge. The thus scattered toner intrudes into the inserting and drawing recess of the receptacle type connector which is open upward as described above. When the thus scattered toner tends to intrude into the inserting and drawing recess of the receptacle type connector in this way, it is impossible to successfully connect both the connectors. Therefore, the connectors can not be electrically connected with each other. According to the environment in which the image forming device body is used, dust might intrude into the inserting and drawing recess of the receptacle type connector and the same problems might be caused.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle type connector, the function of which is not impaired even when toner is scattered or dust intrudes into the device.
In order to accomplish the above object, the invention described as a first aspect provides a receptacle type connector attached to and detached from a plug type connector when a maintenance part is attached to and detached from an image forming device, including a housing having an inserting and drawing recess, which is open upward, into which a contact holding wall of the plug type connector is inserted and from which the contact holding wall of the plug type connector is drawn out, wherein the housing has a through-hole opening a lower portion of the inserting and drawing recess to the outside.
According to this structure, for example, in the case of replacing a toner cartridge, even if toner is scattered and intrudes into the inserting and drawing recess which is open in the process of replacing the toner cartridge, it is possible to easily discharge the toner, which has gotten into the inserting and drawing recess, downward via the through-hole when vibration is given to the receptacle type connector by lightly tapping it. Accordingly, there is no possibility that the scattered toner impairs the connection of the connectors or the electrical connection between the contacts.
The invention described as a second aspect provides a receptacle type connector according to the first aspect, wherein four wall sections to define a periphery of the inserting and drawing recess include a first wall section for holding contacts coming into contact with contacts of the plug type connector and a second wall section opposing to the first wall section, and the through-hole is provided in the second wall section. If a through-hole is formed in the first wall section for holding the contacts, the intruding toner tends to come into contact with the contacts until it reaches the through-hole. On the other hand, according to this structure, it is possible to discharge the intruding toner without making it come into contact with the contacts. Therefore, this structure is preferable.
The present invention described as a third aspect provides a receptacle type connector according to the second aspect, wherein the housing includes a subsidiary inserting and drawing recess adjacent to the first wall section so as to insert and draw a guide wall of the plug type connector and also includes a through-hole opening a lower portion of the subsidiary inserting and drawing recess to the outside.
When the guide wall of the plug type connector is engaged with the subsidiary inserting and drawing recess of the receptacle type connector, both the connectors can be strongly connected with each other in a connecting state of a so-called ship-lap or rabbet joint. Since the connecting condition of both the connectors is so good that it is impossible for toner to intrude inside the connectors. On the contrary, when both the connectors are disconnected from each other, the subsidiary inserting and drawing recess are open upward. When scattered toner intrudes into this open portion of the recess, the connection of both the connectors is obstructed. In order to solve the above problems, in the structure of the present invention, a through-hole is formed in the subsidiary inserting and drawing recess of the guide wall so that the toner intruding into this recess can be discharged.
The invention described as a fourth aspect provides a receptacle type connector according to the first to third aspects, wherein an exit section of the through-hole is arranged at a position except for an engaging portion of the receptacle type connector with the plug type connector forming a pair together with the receptacle type connector. In this structure, even in the connecting condition of both the connectors, the exit of the through-hole is open. Accordingly, even if the intruding toner remains in the inserting and drawing recess, since vibration is transmitted from the drive system to the inserting and drawing recess when the image forming device is operated, the discharge of toner from the through-hole can be facilitated.